


I'll Warm You Up

by Aaaarrrrgggghhhh



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh/pseuds/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh
Summary: The softest of smut, a Cazzie first time, if you will.





	I'll Warm You Up

For three weeks now, Izzie had been staying at the Gardners’ house, staying safe from the less-than-subpar situation in her own home. Not wanting to impose more than she already had, she opted to stay on the couch downstairs. But now, with the first storm of the year, she was greatly regretting that decision.

The living room was pitch black, and the sounds of the wind howling outside and the rain pounding against the window were the only things distinguishable in the whole house. Izzie laid on the Gardners’ couch with a thin wool blanket pulled up to her shoulders. The cool air around her made her shiver and goosebumps rise on her flesh, and she didn’t know how anyone was supposed to sleep with such deafeningly loud noise around them. 

She had been tossing and turning for at least three hours now, unsure how to get herself to fall asleep. Now, she lay silently as footsteps creaked down the stairs and someone made their way towards the kitchen. She heard a cabinet open and close and the faucet running, before the footsteps walked behind her and back towards the stairs. But before they retreated up the staircase, they paused.

“Izzie?” She heard Casey’s voice calling out to her, but couldn’t bring herself to speak. Instead, Izzie turned over on the couch, and propped herself on her elbows. She saw the light from the hallway upstairs illuminating Casey’s figure, just enough so that Izzie could make out the smile on her face. She was holding a glass of water, and she sounded half asleep.

“Everything okay down here? Are you sleeping okay?” Casey said in a low voice, careful not to wake anyone else. Izzie nodded her head silently, and tried to offer a gentle smile.

“Are you sure? If you want, you can come upstairs with me, my room has a heater,” At the words, Izzie felt her eyes widen. She was freezing, and being wrapped up in a thicker blanket, especially in a heated room, was everything she could ask for. Her eager reaction didn’t go unnoticed.

“Come on, it’s chilly down here and I don’t want you catching a cold. I'll warm you up.” Izzie blushed and stood from the couch. Casey’s hand was outstretched towards her and she took it gingerly, and Casey guided her up the stairs and into the comfort of her own room. She set the glass on her nightstand and let go of Izzie’s hand to lift the comforter. She slid under the covers, then glanced at Izzie to do the same. 

Izzie blushed again, but moved to slide under the blankets as well, huddling into the warmth earnestly. Casey found the action beyond cute and moved toward her, embracing the smaller girl tightly, with her arms wrapped around Izzie’s waist. Izzie felt herself move into Casey’s warm body, but she still turned away, attempting to hide her flushed cheeks.

Casey turned with her, pressing Izzie’s back to her own front and spooning her carefully, fully embracing the small girl, but her touches were filled with care and gentleness. She moved to tuck her legs into the bend of Izzie’s and the small girl moved to better accommodate Casey’s body.

But as they both shifted, the top of Casey’s thigh brushed against Izzie’s center, and the smaller girl couldn’t suppress a whimper. Her cheeks flushed immediately, and she attempted to burrow under the covers, not able to see the growing smirk on Casey’s face. One of Casey’s hands moved down along Izzie’s stomach, tracing along the hemline of her shorts gently, and Izzie’s breathing hitched as her hand moved lower. 

“Is this okay?” Casey whispered in her ear, to which she received a quiet groan in reply. Her lips attached to Izzie’s neck, and then, silently dipping under the smaller girl’s waistband, Casey cupped Izzie’s center.

Izzie moaned loudly, and Casey’s free hand immediately shot up to cover Izzie’s mouth. She perched herself on one elbow, and shot the small girl a warning look, before lowering her head to speak again.

“If you don’t stay quiet, we have to stop.” Izzie shook her head with wide eyes, and as Casey’s hand began to move away, Izzie moved to take two of the girl’s fingers into her mouth, sucking gently. Casey had to clench her thighs together to soothe the insistent throbbing between them. She rubbed one finger along Izzie’s slit, moving up to circle the girl’s clit, and she felt Izziel’s body tense.

“Relax,” Her voice was an octave lower than usual, and Izzie tried to stop herself from tensing too much, “Good girl.”

Izzie had to hold back another moan, and Casey felt pride rush through her as a finger dipped in between her folds, lightly probing her entrance.

“Is this okay, baby?” She asked quietly, and Izzie nodded fervently, eyes shut tightly as Casey pushed a finger into the smaller girl. Izzie’s hips rocked back and forth, eager to feel Casey inside of her. Casey removed her fingers from the smaller girls mouth, and she could hear Izzie’s breathing growing heavier, whimpers and groans falling from her lips.

“More,” She gasped and Casey obliged, pushing another finger against her and angling to reach deeper. Izzie continued to whimper beneath her, and Casey used her free hand to turn her face, catching her lips in a passionate kiss to muffle her moans. Behind Izzie’s eyes was a colorful swirl of everything good, pleasure coursing through her body as she approached her peak.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Casey praised, and Izzie felt every feeling heightened as the words reached her ears.

A third finger finally joined the others and Izzie bit the taller girl’s bottom lip as she came, her back arching and whimpers failing to be suppressed as jolts of electricity ran through her veins. Casey silently pleaded no one was woken up, and as Izzie came down from her high, Casey withdrew her fingers, silently taking them into her mouth to clean them as Izzie watched her with a dazed stare. She managed to smile,then bit her lip at the knowing look Casey gave her.

“Your turn?” Izzie whispered, more than eager to return the favor, but slightly unsure of herself still.

“Later,” Casey replied with gently, “Get some rest, baby.” Izzie nodded and smiled, her head resting against Casey’s beating heart as she drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted smut before! This was. So soft.


End file.
